


Chocolate

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-26
Updated: 2004-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Remus asks for chocolate each Christmas.





	

Every year, Remus asked for chocolate for Christmas. Every year, Peter gave him well meaning gifts that served no real purpose at all. James gave him books on Quidditch, which Remus never read. Sirius bought strange objects from the shops in Hogsmeade, very interesting to look at, but not exactly good to eat. 

In seventh year, Peter gave Remus a yellow mackintosh that didn't fit. James thought that he might be interested in the history of the Snitch. Sirius's owl arrived late, but Remus's annoyance dissolved when he opened the package: a box of Honeydukes chocolates, shaped into little hearts.


End file.
